Wrong Turn Right
by TheDarkestDaisy
Summary: During the battle Draco does something that will change his future. A thing so impossible. Maybe he'd changed, perhaps he'd gone mad. Now everyone is waiting for him to slip up. He will let nothing get to him. But Granger might be his downfall.


_Prologue_

During the battle between Light and Dark on the grounds of Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witches he had saved someone. Draco Malfoy saved someone so important to the Light that once everything was said and done his life would drastically change. The course set by his father Lucius Malfoy would be forever altered.

The school grounds gave off a melancholy atmosphere; a dark morning full of fog and a biting chill in the wind, as if by chance Hogwarts knew something terrible would happen later in the day.

Hours later bright flashes of light zoomed around the acreage. Explosions that rumbled the earth, screams of cracking voices and bellowing of pain, people calling out for their loved ones and comrades, curses casted left and right only feet away. Everywhere was the frontline. Bodies littered the ground and blood soaked the earth like a heavy rain.

He had been running and hiding for what seemed like days. Draco's chest burned, his lungs felt like erupting inside his chest like a volcano, his legs no longer felt attached to his own person. Four what was only hours he had been running through the school and outside on the grounds –casting spells and throwing curses over his shoulder as he ran. Until he stopped.

Draco was near the quiditch pitch when it happen. RED. He saw a speck of red. Not blood red, but bright red hair. Like a Weasley. Nearing upon the sight he noticed not only was it Weasley but also Looney Lovegood. They were being followed by two raving mad people dressed in black, just like his father. He honestly had no idea how it could have happened, nor is his recollection of the experience at all clear. However, he did something that boggled everyone who had ever had the displeasure of meeting him.

Lovegood was stumbling, running but bending over every few times to the point it looked like she was going to fall if Weasley hadn't been holding on to her. One of the black-robed figures hit Weasley square in the back with an _Immobulus_ charm. Lovegood fell to the ground with him. She would probably end up being tortured while Red would be forced to lay there on the ground and watch helplessly. Yes, that sounded like something the people he knew would do.

This did not happen.

_Expelliarmus_

_Stupefy_

_Crucio_

_Avada Kadavra_

_Finite Incantatum_

Red was screaming at him, now tripping over the two dead men to get to him. He couldn't remember what he had done to make the prat stop.

He was on his knees next to Lovegood asking her things, he wouldn't remember. Weasley was staring at him as if he had just announced he was a pretty little kitty cat who liked to frolic through the daisies. Somehow, he would always be able to remember this look from the red-head.

Lovegood was pointing to him as he and Weasley tried to stop her bleeding. First she stared at him with wide, unblinking eyes that reflected the giant moon up above. Then she gave them a soft smile as her eyes opened and closed with the oncoming unconsciousness. She suddenly had bandages wrapped around her arm and torso.

He asked Weasley something.

"No. We only have this one, and it's not even mine," he answered to Draco. Red's look of astonishment at the situation had still not left.

He remembers mentioning something about a safe-spot and keeping quiet. Red carried Lovegood on his back the entire way while Malfoy deflected charms, curses, jinxes, and spells.

They weaved their way through trees and smoke and fire. Dodging flashes of light and stumbling over bodies and things they could not recognize.

Something hit his leg. It started to burn, but only slightly. He made his way with Ron, stupefying and knocking out the people who advanced upon him. Some where from the dark, some were from the light. He couldn't tell anymore. It became a mix of bodies and bright lights with only instinct and skill to rely on.

They had reached the point where they could stop. Ron was looking over his shoulder.

"NO! WAIT!"

He can remember feeling a pain in his back.

Everything after that was nothing but noises and then silence.

**I realize this is short, but keep in mind this is only the prologue. I'm only trying to grab your attention. Chapters will get longer, the plot will stew and thicken, and things will become more understandable. Reviews are important, they let me know what you want and what you are thinking. If you have anything to add to the value of this story, please let me know.**

**Now you'd better review unless you want me to stone your computer to death with neon bowling balls. Just a warning C.C**


End file.
